starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mullah
Mullah are priests, teachers and curators of knowledge in Serora. They focus especially on religious teachings, and most of them hold Alya as their patron. They answer to the Prophet. Overview Mullahs are the custodians of herd history and religious teachings. They are priests and teachers, guidance counsellors and religious therapists, the keepers of knowledge and scribes of the past and present. In all of their duties they seek to serve Serora and her people, and although some Mullah choose to specialize, the many duties to the herd will follow all Mullah to some extent. Almost all Mullah are devout believers in Alya, and no Mullah is without a strong belief in their chosen patron. Mullahs are the only group within Sedo, outside the governmental roles, that is comprised solely of literate individuals. They have a responsibility to teach anyone in Serora who wishes to learn how to read and write; but in practice anyone who does is often either aiming for a governmental career, or wishes to become a Mullah. Most of the time Mullah will simply pass down history and stories orally - especially stories with valuable lessons in them. Due to the majority of the herd being illiterate, Mullah also act as scribes - herd members may dictate them letters or other documents, a role which occasionally earns them some suspicion. Any larger settlement will have an aviary where mail is received, and where a Mullah will be available to, among other things, read out the letters to their recipients. One of the main duties of any Mullah is to act as a priest, and a religious therapist, although some Mullah lean in on this aspect of their duties more than others. Mullah hold private conversations with troubled herd members, especially those doubting Alya or facing hardships in their lives. Mullah offer encouragement and spiritual guidance, and although their exact methods vary, they mostly consist of talking through issues or meditating.. Difficult cases are referred to the Prophet, but in most cases the assistance of a Mullah will prove adequate. During herd festivities Mullah are expected to take prominent roles in the celebrations, leading prayers and ceremonies. The life of a Mullah can look very different depending on where they choose to ply their trade. Vast majority of Mullahs are nomadic, and travel with nomadic groups. Some Mullah choose an ascetic lifestyle of traveling alone or with only a few companions. Those Mullah who are stationary often serve at a specific shrine or temple, but they may also lead less religious lives as teachers or researchers in a larger settlement. Many Mullah choose to become stationary as they grow older, and many of them are drawn to the role of archivist. Archival and Preservation Mullahs take a special interest in collecting stories, scribing down oral traditions for preservation. They are generally most interested in recording religious stories and events. Out of the secular events, only the most significant are documented - and even then the focus is often on the godly elements of whatever election or conflict is going on. This means that some events are either ignored as not interesting, or intentionally left out of the official herd records. The Prophet may request things to be omitted. Mullahs are expected to deliver their writings to the Archive every few years for study and storage. The Archive previously existed in Osulas, and had for hundreds of years, but it and much of its contents were lost during the war. The new Archive stands in Alhaj. The Archive receives writings from nomadic Mullah, where they are then studied by Mullah trained as archivists. These Mullah gather the accounts, and ultimately decide what is included in the official histories and mythologies of the herd. The Archive is also home to cultural items other than writing, such as significant pieces of art or culturally important items. Things such as traditional instruments or fabrics may be chosen for preservation and display. Becoming a Mullah Mullah is a profession a youth may declare for in their Ceremony of the Rising Wind. The length of their apprenticeship depends heavily on their base knowledge, and also the Mullah who mentors them. Typical apprenticeship lasts 2-3 years if the youth is already literate, and 3-5 years if they are not. However, some Mullah may choose to keep their apprentice as a student for as long as eight years, although this is highly unusual. In these cases the apprentice is usually joining an Order along with being an apprentice, extending the time they spend learning about their new tasks. Most Mullah apprentices are already literate by the time they seek out training, having become interested in the profession from a young age, and unofficially studying under a Mullah even before becoming apprentices - which partially contributes to non-literate youths having so much longers apprenticeships. Mullah is a somewhat “hereditary” position in that the children of Mullahs are disproportionately likely to become Mullah themselves due to growing up around the lifestyle and usually being taught to read by their parents. Many Mullah don’t consider someone to be a fully qualified and graduated part of their ranks until they have had an apprentice of their own. Mullah place high value on not only teaching, but also preserving culture - including their own traditions and knowledge. A Mullah who never takes an apprentice is an anomaly. Mullah Orders Mullahs are carriers of an ancient tradition, and some of the highest educated people in Sedo. It is then perhaps no surprise that over hundreds of years, some schools of teaching have formed among them, creating small branches of differing teaching and focus. Mullah orders vary in size and mission. While the majority of Mullahs do not belong to an order at all, the orders can still hold surprising influence, as they act with more unity than the other Mullah. Orders existing in modern Sedo are: Order of Aloe Patron Gods: Alya, Argus and Cascade Values: Balance, health, peace Mission: Therapy and healing Members: Over 60 Founded: 860 Character: Work closely with the Prophet and Saviors, promote mental health and long-term care. Very open to new recruits. Order of Sage Patron Gods: Alya and Argus Values: Knowledge, intellectual exploration, impartiality Mission: Preservation and recording of history and cultural artifacts independent of the Archive Members: Around 30 Founded: 1152 Character: Independent and defiant towards outside control. Love art and want to record history without bias. Selective over new members, only accept members based on recommendation. Order of Hyssop Patron Gods: Alya and Kaia Values: Survival of the fittest, self-preservation, realism Mission: Preparing Serorans for the future; getting people to recognize adversity as the great gift Members: About 30 Founded: 1270 Character: Harsh, nomadic, realistic and ascetic. Survivalists and teachers, often act as guides in dangerous places. Tend to pick warriors, saviors and somewhat disillusioned characters to train as Mullah; members usually join the order as apprentices. Order of Amaranth Patron Gods: Kaia and Cascade Values: The cyclical nature of life, nature, sanctity and tradition Mission: To aid Serorans in facing mortality; conducting funerary rites and remembrances Members: Around 50 Founded:'''1375 '''Character: Solemn and considered somewhat morbid by some. Provide grief counseling and hospice care. Kind, gentle and appreciative of beauty. Very open to new members, but takes a certain kind of person to stick around. Order of Carnation Patron Gods: Alya, Ignacio and Cascade Values: Mysticism, optimism, preparedness, open-mindedness Mission: To delve into the mysteries of time and space Members: Around 20 Founded: 1533 Character: Interested in magic and experimentation. Watch the phases of the moons and sun, dabble in scrying and astrology. Somewhat ostracized by other Mullah. Friendly but secretive, and very selective when it comes to new members. Leveling At 25 AP | In order to teach, you should learn first. You may receive a Tier 1 Talent '''early (first talent only). At 50 AP | Trekking across the desert in the hot sun and sand can really take a toll on your body. Claim a free '''Cloak to protect yourself, and a Book to record what you see. At 75 AP | The herd looks to you as a source of knowledge and guidance. Add 15 SP to your Wisdom. At 100 AP | As the custodians of Alya's teachings and the curators of herd lore, you must look the part of a religious leader. If your familiar slot is free, choose a Seroran level 2 Familiar (not including rare) for free! Category:Serora Category:Ranks